Code Tyrant
by yesman55
Summary: Born to a powerful crime family, Lelouch's life was torn apart when his society set its cross-hairs on his father's empire. Orphaned and lost, he is found by his uncle, All for One. Will he avenge his family and reestablish his family's legacy? A work in progress.


**Here's the foil to The Quirkless Zero like I mentioned. It's clearly not complete, sorry. I think I'm going to release stuff incrementally sometimes because it encourages me to finish these chapters. Obviously, there will be many changes that come with this format, but I'm sure it won't be too bad.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Code Tyrant Chapter 1**

* * *

Rain covered the entirety of the distant city. Like a misty veil, its parental clouds loomed over the grey urban towers. Somewhere within the gutters of the metropolitan landscape was a child, a young boy, taking refuge from the rain in a dark alleyway. His soaking summer clothes were singed and stained in ash.

"Are you all right, my boy?" a man's voice suddenly sounded, startling the boy. He had appeared without a sound, and the boy hadn't even felt his presence until he had spoken up.

A man stood to the boy's side, dressed in a plain black suit and tie. Strangely, though, his face was completely covered in bandages. They even covered his eyes. He held an umbrella over the child, shielding him from the rain. Despite the kind gesture, there was something off-putting about the man. Perhaps, it was the bandages, but everything else about the man seemed plain. His voice was calm and collected, almost business-like. One could even call it boring, and yet, there was something terrifyingly eerie about it.

"Don't be scared, Lelouch," the man said with a soft voice, resting his free hand on the boy's shoulder.

Immediately, the boy felt a foreign warmth wash over him. It spread from his shoulder to the rest of his body, calming his shivering body.

"Do I know you?" Lelouch asked.

"Perhaps, but you were very young when I last visited your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember," the man said, a small sense of sorrow laced in his tone.

"Oh," Lelouch said awkwardly, his gaze falling to the ground.

"I'm Charles' brother, your uncle," the man explained.

"My uncle?" Lelouch asked, looking up at the man.

"Yes," the man said, "I'm here to take you home."

"But, my home is gone. M-my parents—my sister—they're—" Lelouch's voice faltered.

"I know," the man said, pulling his nephew into a hug, "I know."

…

* * *

Lelouch sat quietly in the back of a limo with his uncle. They had been riding for some time, but Lelouch had not said another word since their meeting in the alleyway.

"You can call me Vincent if you want," the masked man said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, Uncle Vincent," Lelouch said meekly.

"You know, Lelouch, you don't have to be so restrained. I imagine you must have a lot of questions for me," Vincent said.

"Uh…okay," Lelouch said. He looked down at his hands, contemplating a question to ask.

"What happened to your face?" Lelouch asked bluntly. When Vincent cleared his throat, Lelouch realized what he just said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Lelouch said, embarrassed.

"Don't be, my boy," Vincent said, "I realize it is a rather obvious deformity."

He let out a sigh before explaining, "Last year, I had an unpleasant encounter with one of the 'heroes' that attacked your parents. He left me for dead, but I was fortunate enough to survive."

"Oh…" Lelouch said awkwardly.

"Can I ask where we're going?" he then asked.

"We're headed home," Vincent replied, "Well, I hope that you will consider it your home one day."

"What's it like?" Lelouch asked.

"It's in the countryside," his uncle replied, "It's got a great view and you'll have plenty of space."

Lelouch didn't find those details endearing, replying in his deflated tone, "Oh…that sounds nice."

His uncle sat in silence for a moment before asking, "Is there something that you want, Lelouch?"

"Something that I want?" Lelouch repeated.

"I know my injuries may make it seem otherwise, but I assure you, my boy, that I can give you almost anything in this world," Vincent said.

"Anything?" Lelouch asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes, I could even give you a new quirk if you wanted one," Vincent said.

"Really? How?" Lelouch asked.

"My quirk allows me to take quirks and bestow them upon others," Vincent replied, "That's why your father had multiple quirks."

"He never told us that," Lelouch said.

"He probably wanted to protect you," Vincent said, "So, what is it that you want?"

"I can have anything, right?" Lelouch asked.

"If it's within my power, I'll do everything I can to grant your wish," his uncle said.

"I want to know who killed my parents," Lelouch replied, his meek expression sharpening into a cold and unforgiving grimace.

"Easily done," Vincent said, "But what will you do once you know?"

"I will obliterate them with my own hands," Lelouch vowed, his clenched fists shaking with unbearable anger.

"I like your spirit," Vincent laughed in delight, "It may take some time, but I can help you obtain the power to avenge our family."

"Really?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, my boy," Vincent said, "And if you're anything like Charles or Marianne, I'm sure you'll be able to do it before you graduate high school."

"Thank you, Uncle Vincent. I'll do my best to exceed your expectations," Lelouch said with a firm resolve.

"Excellent, my boy," Vincent said.

"So, Lelouch, has your quirk manifested yet?" he then asked.

"Yes, it has," Lelouch replied.

"What can it do?" Vincent asked.

"Father called it Eagle Eye," Lelouch replied, "I'm not really sure how to describe it."

"Do your best," Vincent said patiently.

"Well, when I use it, I can see…well…everything," Lelouch explained.

"Try using it and tell me what you see," Vincent said.

"Okay," Lelouch said, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his left eye had turned red. Its iris contained a gleaming bird sigil.

"I see. So, your eye changes. That's why Charles called it Eagle Eye," Vincent said, stroking in his chin in intrigue.

"So Uncle, how can you see? I can see every aspect of your body and I'm not picking up anything that allows you to see. How can you tell my eye changed?" Lelouch asked.

"A quirk I acquired makes up for my eyes," Vincent simply replied.

"Speaking of which, what does your quirk show you?" he asked.

"It's really hard to describe…but I can see everything outside this car. I see the road, the trees, the mountains, and the mansion." Lelouch replied.

"Hmm, we shouldn't be arriving until another twenty minutes," Vincent said, "Can you see any further?"

"Yes, I can," Lelouch said, "I can see as far as the city we just left."

"Impressive, that's quite the range," Vincent said, "Can you still move while you're using your quirk?"

"It's a little disorienting, but yes," Lelouch replied, raising his right hand.

"You'd make quite the strategist with a quirk like that," Vincent said.

"Yeah, Nunnally would always say that my quirk was the reason she could never beat me in chess," Lelouch said with smile. The thought made him chuckle, but when he realized that he would never see her again, he became crestfallen.

"I'm so sorry, Lelouch," Vincent said, "I wish I had been there, then maybe they'd still be alive."

"No, Uncle Vincent, it's not your fault. There's no point in dwelling on what ifs," Lelouch said, steeling his resolve again.

Vincent chuckled.

"Has anyone told you that you don't sound anything like an eight-year-old?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, Mother would say that a lot," Lelouch replied.

"Charles was just like you at your age," Vincent said with a look of nostalgia.

"So, where do we start?" Lelouch asked, "You said you could give me more quirks?"

"Well, if you're going to wield multiple quirks, you're going to need to bulk up," Vincent replied.

"Uh…bulk up?" Lelouch asked.

"The strain of bearing multiple quirks could destroy you. If you want to wield such power, you must temper your mind and body into a fitting vessel," Vincent said.

"I'm willing to do anything it takes," Lelouch said.

"Excellent," Vincent said.

...

* * *

 **Here you go. Not sure what kind of pairing this will have. I mean a harem could make sense, but who and why? I don't think including everyone is a good idea because it doesn't really make a believable or meaningful romance...**

 **I have an idea that will solidify that My Hero Academia's society is flawed. I was thinking of including C.C. or Kallen with an uncontrollable quirk that bends people to to her will (or something). She doesn't mean to do this but it just happens. The strain her quirk puts on others cause them to go insane. To protect other people, the government imprisoned her deep within an underground cell.**

 **Lelouch rescues her after learning about it while hacking into government files. He's immune to this quirk thanks to a quirk that All for One gives him. This allows Lelouch to help C.C./Kallen learn to control it.**

 **Let me know what you think, especially where you'd like to see the story go!**


End file.
